High output engines require higher wear protection and less energy loss under extremely severe operating conditions. The lubricant oil compositions for such engines are required to provide extreme pressure performance but without the corrosion impact of other extreme pressure agents. Current racing oils are formulated by modifying conventional oils or lubricating oils used in passenger vehicles. The oils formulated in this manner do not optimally and efficiently meet the performance demands placed on racing oils. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new lubricating oil formulations that are suitable for use in high output engines.